Valoran City Park
right|300px Valoran City Park (Miejski Park Valoranu) – specjalne Pole Sprawiedliwości, w którym rozgrywany jest tryb Inwazja. Historia Jest to alternatywna wersja ukazująca park miasta Valoran w nocy (który oryginalnie jest kontynentem). Cechy right|300px *Jest to "zestaw" czterech różnych plansz. *Komentatorką jest . *Na początku każdej rundy pojawia się sklepik z 20px|border|link= Zefirem, Kiko i 20px|border|link= Pix, w którym można kupić przedmioty za określoną ilość złota. *Czarodziejki posiadają specjalną zdolność reanimacji poległych towarzyszy z pola bitwy. Rozwój Zwiastun 300px|right Cześć wszystkim! Wraz z nowymi (i ) Gwiazd, mamy dla Was nowy tryb. Szczegóły poniżej!(PBE) Tryb PvE spada z gwiazd wprost na serwer testowy. Bardzo, bardzo TL;DR:' Gwiezdne Czarodziejki (i Czarodziej) walczą z potworami. ''Przydatne Tl;DR: Inwazja jest trybem dla 5 graczy na całkiem nowej serii map (tak, liczba mnoga :) ). Wraz z przyjaciółmi, z drużyny złożonej z Twoich ulubionych Czarodziejek Gwiazd obrońcie miasto przed serią ataków potworów.'' :''Graczy: 5'' :''Mapa: Valoran City Park'' :''Tryb: 5-osobowa kooperacja'' :''Warunek zwycięstwa: Pokonaj szereg ataków, a w kulminacyjnym momencie - wygraj walkę z Bossem.'' Szczegóły '''''Bieg trybu Każda z gier składa się z serii siedmiu różnych starć, po których następuje finałowa walka z bossem "Tym Dużym". Pomiędzy każdym starciem , otrzymasz stałą ilość złota i poziomu, oraz czas na zakup przedmiotów. Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy aby kontynuować, kieruj się na dużą gwiazdę, która znajduje się na środku. Gdy tylko wszyscy będą gotowi, rozpocznie się kolejna walka. center|500px|thumb|Przerwa / Czas na zakupy. Tryby potyczek Starcia występują w czterech wariantach: center|500px *''Przetrwanie'' **''Po prostu pokonaj wszystkich przeciwników: Fala zakończy się jak tylko zostanie pokonany ostatni z przeciwników.'' **''Przeciwnicy mogą pojawiać się w kilku falach, więc zabicie ostatniego przeciwnika nie gwarantuje natychmiastowego zakończenia potyczki.'' right|350px|thumb|Ostatnie sekundy Ucieczki. *''Ucieczka:'' **''Dostań się (miejmy nadzieję, wraz z drużyną) do punktu ucieczki.'' **''Gdy tylko ktoś z Twojej drużyny dotrze do punktu ucieczki (będzie on pomocnie oznaczony przez cudownych pomocników), Cała drużyna natychmiast wygra.'' **''Opuszczenie Czarodziejskiej Osłony sprawi, iż zaczniesz otrzymywać obrażenia. Obrażenia będą się gwałtownie zwiększać, im dłużej będziesz pozostawał poza Osłoną, więc bądź ostrożny!'' right|350px *''Obrona:'' **''Ty i Twoja drużyna jesteście uwięzieni wewnątrz Czarodziejskiej Osłony. Odpierajcie ataki przeciwników bez opuszczania jej granic.'' **''Kombinacja obu powyższych zagrożeń: Pokonajcie wszystkich przeciwników by zaliczyć poziom, jednak opuszczenie granic Osłony sprawi, iż otrzymacie obrażenia.'' *''Boss:'' **''Pokonaj bossa i przywróć pokój Miastu Valoran (Park)!'' Ale, oczywiście, wszystko powyżej byłoby po prostu trywialne bez przeciwników, więc poznajmy ich! Informacje o potworach 600px|center #20px|border|link= Wielki Tupoczący Potwór #*''Nieustannie porusza się po polu bitwy tworząc Pęknięcia, jak ma to w zwyczaju...'' #*''Nakładanie jakiegokolwiek twardego efektu kontroli tłumu powstrzyma tąpnięcia, dając szansę na atak.'' #20px|border|link= Ogromnie Wielki Tupoczący Potwór #*''Większy, bardziej Tupoczący, i z zupełnie nową sztuczką; Ten koleś wybiera jednego gracza i poluje na niego. Jeżeli Czarodziejka lub Czarodziej podejdą wystarczająco blisko, zostaną połknięci w całości.'' #*''Jeżeli zostanie pokonany zanim strawi posiłek, ofiara uratuje się bez otrzymanych obrażeń. W przeciwnym wypadku, zostanie wypluta będąc poważnie uszkodzona (czytaj: MARTWA).'' #20px|border|link= Skacząco-tnący Potwór #*''Wybiera jedną osobę, po czym stara się naprawdę, naprawdę mocno by miała ona zły dzień.'' #*''Zanim zaatakuje, większość czasu spędza w ukryciu.'' #*''Skoczy nad Twoją głową i powróci do ukrycia zaraz po tym jak Cię potnie, lub pozostanie ukryty tak długo, jak uda Ci się utrzymać bezpieczną odległość.'' #20px|border|link= Straszny Plujący Potwór #*''Podąża w Twoim kierunku.'' #*''Jeżeli Czarodziej/Czarodziejka podejdzie zbyt blisko, przez kilka sekund będzie ją gonić. Gdy już dogoni ofiarę, zacznie gwałtownie strzelać w najbliższego Czarodzieja/Czarodziejkę.'' #*''Ogłuszenia oraz wyciszenia zresetują lub usuną pogoń, na tak długo, na jak długo uda się zachować bezpieczną odległość.'' #20px|border|link= Zrzędliwy Zakopany Potwór #*''Porusza się pod ziemią. Gdy tylko zbliży się do niego Przywoływacz, popędzi w jego kierunku w linii prostej pod ziemią.'' #*''Docierając do celu, wyskoczy z ziemi podbijając najbliższego przeciwnika w powietrze. Niezależnie od tego co uderzy, podąży wprost do najbliższego celu atakując przez chwilę, zanim powróci pod ziemię powtarzając schemat.'' #20px|border|link= Ogromny Zrzędliwy Zakopany Potwór #*''Naciera wprost na Twoją drużynę z dalekiej odległości, zadając obrażenia każdemu Bohaterowi na którego trafi na swej drodze.'' #*''Po dotarciu, zadaje obrażenia, po czym zaprzestaje walki i próbuje ponownie.'' #20px|border|link= Przeciągający Ogonem Potwór #*''Lubi biegać sprintem, po czym flankować przeciwników.'' #*''Będąc wystarczająco blisko, dźga swoim ogonem Czarodziejkę lub Czarodzieja i odciąga ich.'' #*''Ogłuszenia i podbicia sprawiają, iż porzuca ofiarę.'' #20px|border|link= Latający Osłaniający Potwór (nie przedstawiony powyżej) #*''Porusza się za przyjacielem, czyniąc go niepokonanym, nienamierzalnym oraz święcącym.'' #*''Zasadniczo jest Mega-medykiem: atakuj go jako pierwszego.'' #20px|border|link= Strzelający Potwór - Oko #*''Nieustannie wystrzeliwuje powolne pociski, o dużym zasięgu na całą mapę.'' #*''Jeżeli sojusznik zostanie trafiony, rozszczepi się (raz).'' #20px|border|link= Ogromny Strzelający Potwór - Oko #*''Unowocześnia swoje pociski, zamieniając je w laser.'' #*''Wystrzeliwuje laser przez całą mapę, zanim skupi się na najbliższym Czarodzieju lub Czarodziejce.'' #'' '' #*''Wystrzeliwuje pociski po trajektorii spirali, niszcząc Czarodziei I Czarodziejki.'' #*''Można ich uniknąć, chowając się za elementami terenu.'' #*''Zmierza w kierunku Czarodziei i Czarodziejek poważnie ich raniąc.'' #*''Powoduje pęknięcia ziemi, obezwładniając tym Czarodziei I Czarodziejki.'' #*''Nieustannie przywołuje swoich sojuszników, którzy zaś, dla zasady, wyrządzają krzywdę Czarodziejkom i Czarodziejom.'' #*''Nieszczególnie miły dla Czarodziei I Czarodziejek.'' #*''Okresowo otworzy swoje oko, które można atakować zadając dodatkowe obrażenia.'' Czarodziejskie dodatki *''Punkty odrodzenia'' **''Znokautowany bohater nie jest w rzeczywistości wykluczony z walki, i pozostawi po sobie znak Palącej Jasności. Którykolwiek sojusznik stojąc na znaku przez dwie sekundy wskrzesi Czarodziejkę lub Czarodzieja.'' **''Zarówno wskrzeszony jak i wskrzeszający otrzymają niewrażliwość na krótki czas.'' **''Wskrzeszający poświęci cześć swojego zdrowia by uratować sojusznika. Zdrowie Wskrzeszonego będzie zależeć od zdrowia Wskrzeszającego.'' *''Apteczki'' **''Twoi kompani będą nieustannie przywoływać apteczki dla Twojej drużyny.'' **''Podniesienie apteczki zwróci część zdrowia i solidną porcję many każdemu członkowi drużyny.'' **''Wystartujemy z trybem w dwóch różnych kolejkach: Inwazja (bazowa przygoda ), oraz Szturm.'' Tryb Szturmu Szturm to zintensyfikowana wersja trybu, w którą można zagrać po rozegraniu (nie wygraniu) trybu Inwazji przynajmniej raz, lub po dołączeniu do gry z przyjacielem, który posiada już odblokowany ten tryb. W przeciwieństwie do Inwazji, która posiada dwie przypisane lokacje, kolejność w Szturmie będzie całkowicie losowa. Punktacja Po ukończeniu każdego z pomieszczeń w trybie Szturmu, uzyskasz wynik, oraz ocenę aż do S+. W pierwszej kolejności, uzyskasz punkty zależne od tego, jak długo zajmie Ci ukończenie lokacji (czas na zrealizowanie celu podany będzie w górnym prawym rogu). Następnie, otrzymasz dodatkowe punkty za ukończenie lokacji z małymi stratami. Po ukończeniu ciągu, otrzymasz kolejną ocenę opartą na podstawie Twojego średniego wyniku z całej potyczki (Bitwa z bossem liczona jest podwójnie). Zobaczysz wynik na koniec gry, jak i również na ekranie zakończenia gry. Losowe szczegóły Nie kluczowe, ale dla tych którzy są wyjątkowo ciekawi :) Wyłączyliśmy , , , i przedmioty generujące większy przypływ złota poza . Jeżeli wygenerujesz większą ilość złota podczas potyczki (niezależnie od tego czy będzie to przez przedmiot, runy czy specjalizacje), zostanie ono odebrane z Twojego przydziału złota w następnej rundzie (więc jeżeli zarobisz 50 złota, a powinieneś zarobić 150 złota, otrzymasz jedynie 100 złota). Kradzież życia będzie osłabiana wraz z postępem gry, aż do 60% przy finałowej walce. Bardzo dziękujemy wszystkim! Tryb powinien wystartować na PBE wkrótce(™), bylibyśmy wdzięczni za jakiekolwiek opinie. Jeżeli macie pytania, lub chcecie by coś wyjaśnić, dajcie znać poniżej! — Riot Defaultchar /dev: Budowa Czarodziejki Gwiazd: Inwazja 325px|right W przypadku rotacyjnych trybów gry zawsze staramy się zgłębiać nowe obszary rozgrywki w League. Czasami oznacza to zajęcie się bardzo niewielkim fragmentem i powiększenie go (jak mechanika odpychania i przyciągania w trybie Mroczna Gwiazda: Osobliwość). A czasami skupiamy się na pokazaniu w innym kontekście tego, co już znacie./dev: Budowa Czarodziejki Gwiazd: Inwazja Boty Zagłady, a później „Teemonologia”, należały do naszych pierwszych eksperymentów z PvE. Chcieliśmy dalej zgłębiać ten obszar, a także podchodzić do niego na różne sposoby. Na przykład Boty Zagłady były w pewnym stopniu oparte na Summoner's Rift, a w przypadku chcieliśmy sprawdzić, jak można wykorzystać podstawową mechanikę gry w League w bardziej tradycyjnym scenariuszu „pokonywania hordy wrogów”. Projekt — Noah „Riot Defaultchar” Selzer ;Poszukiwanie frajdy Po ustaleniu tego podstawowego założenia (pokonywanie hord) usiedliśmy i przedyskutowaliśmy wszystko, co chcieliśmy osiągnąć, wszelkie wyzwania, które były do pokonania, i trochę szczegółów samego konstruowania trybu — na przykład eksperymentowanie z układami mapy, konstrukcję systemów powracania do życia, tworzenie potworów i wszelkie najdrobniejsze detale, które sprawiają, że tryb Inwazji wygląda właśnie tak, a nie inaczej. To nie była krótka lista, dlatego chcę tutaj skupić się na dwóch konkretnych wyzwaniach, które były najbardziej kluczowe dla naszego finalnego projektu: *''Jak najlepiej wykorzystać zestawy umiejętności bohaterów League w środowisku PvE?'' *''Jak uzyskać najwięcej urozmaicenia i „regrywalności”, bazując na zawartości trybu?'' ;Zestawy MOBA w PvE Tworząc tryb, zaczynamy od pewnej liczby prowizorycznie przygotowanych prototypów, aby przekonać się, które ich części się nadają. Proces ten nazywa się „szybką iteracją prototypów” albo „szukaniem frajdy”, a jego celem jest szybkie wyszukanie zapewniających zabawę elementów, które możemy później uwypuklić i rozwijać. Po przejrzeniu kilku wariantów wypróbowaliśmy prototyp, który polega na przeprowadzeniu bohatera przez całą mapę aż do wyjścia. Gdy tylko dotrzesz do konkretnych punktów na mapie, ruszą na ciebie całe fale , a czasami pojawią się nawet . Oczywiście brakowało dostrojenia — szczególnie przytłoczeni czuli się bohaterowie nieskupiający się na zadawaniu obrażeń. Zestawy wsparcia lub , które sprawdzają się w kontekście Summoner's Rift, tutaj nie nadawały się do niczego. Jednak bohaterowie zadający obrażenia działali dobrze, co było wystarczającą przesłanką do dalszego rozwijania tego prototypu. Mieliśmy już zaczątek tego, co później stało się Inwazją. ;Przeniesienie zestawów Chcieliśmy zachować klimat gwałtownego przedzierania się przez wrogów z naszego wcześniejszego prototypu. Zaczęliśmy testy z szarym kwadratem, który wypuszczał Pusklęta i z czterech narożników (załączyłbym rysunek, ale to tylko szary kwadrat). Wciąż nie mieliśmy rozwiązania dla bohaterów wsparcia, a dodatkowym problemem było nadanie użyteczności także umiejętnościom nieobszarowym. (i wiele innych umiejętności) wydawał się zupełnie nieprzydatny. Zamiast tworzyć całkiem nowe moby PvE w celu rozwiązania tych trudności, wykorzystaliśmy istniejące archetypy wrogów, wybierając je spośród bohaterów League. Czyli skupiliśmy się na kreowaniu sytuacji, które zapewniają satysfakcję z używania zestawów MOBA posiadanych przez każdego bohatera, zamiast próbować na siłę wepchnąć je do bardziej tradycyjnego środowiska PvE z mobami w lochach. To nie tylko oszczędziło deweloperom zawartości mnóstwo czasu, ale także w pewnym stopniu ułatwiło nam informowanie graczy: Gdy widzicie coś całkiem nowego, musimy wam wyjaśnić, co to takiego, ale kiedy widzicie , macie już pewne pojęcie, do czego może być zdolny. [[Plik:Inwazja Dev Blog1.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Chcieliśmy jeszcze bardziej zamieszać w kilku komnatach, więc stworzyliśmy , który sam z siebie nie stanowi zbytniego zagrożenia, ale długo pozostaje w miejscu. W rezultacie odgrywa rolę swoistego „modyfikatora mapy”, co oznacza, że zmienia sposób, w jaki musicie myśleć długoterminowo, nie zmieniając za bardzo bieżącej rozgrywki.]] ;''Tworzenie urozmaicenia Urozmaicenie trybu PvE zależy najczęściej wynika z obszernej zawartości, ale jej tworzenie może być dość czasochłonne. Zatem od samego początku naszym celem było powiązanie z każdym potworem tak wielu unikalnych doznań, jak to możliwe, bez podważania tego, co gracze wiedzą na temat sposobu ich funkcjonowania. W tym momencie wiedzieliśmy już, że rozgrywka w tym trybie ma być serią spotkań z różnymi przeciwnikami. W naszych najwcześniejszych próbach zwykle używaliśmy potworów wszystkich rodzajów i staraliśmy się uzyskać urozmaicenie przez wprowadzanie wzorca generacji (na przykład generując wszystkich wrogów z narożnika północnowschodniego albo generując wszystkich wrogów tylko z zachodu lub wschodu). To... nie całkiem działało. Pojawiło się co prawda pewne urozmaicenie, ale było nieznaczne, a tryb ogólnie wydawał się zbyt jednowymiarowy, bez szczególnych wyróżników. [[Plik:Inwazja Dev Blog2.jpg|right|300px|thumb|'' siedzi na swojej żerdzi na Miejskim Planetarium Valoranu.]] ''Zdecydowaliśmy się więc skupić na starciach z określonymi wrogami. W toku pracy stwierdziliśmy, że złoty środek stanowią generalnie dwa rodzaje stworów: jeden, który definiuje komnatę i drugi, który go wspiera i dodaje kolorytu. Poza kompozycją eksperymentowaliśmy także z warstwami różnych celów w komnatach, które miały wprowadzać zróżnicowanie. Wypróbowaliśmy także bardziej zwariowane pomysły: w jednym z naszych wcześniejszych prototypów pojawiała się komnata wypełniona bombami zabijającymi na miejscu. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na trzy typy, które widzicie w trybie: podstawową komnatę „po prostu przetrwaj”, a także „ucieknij z sali” i „uwięzienie w bąblu”. Stwierdziliśmy, że te trzy rodzaje dobrze współgrają z typami wrogów, które już stworzyliśmy i łatwo jest je ogarnąć. A przy tym zapewniają zróżnicowane wrażenia, co było naszym celem. Od tego momentu tworzyliśmy unikalne komnaty, nakazując wrogom realizowanie swoich schematów walki w różny sposób. Jednym z najklarowniejszych przykładów jest to, co lubimy nazywać „salą piekła pocisków” — każąc Vel'Kozowi strzelać w ustalonym wzorcu (zamiast celowania) mogliśmy stworzyć liczne, wyraźnie różniące się od siebie sale, mimo że we wszystkich występowała wielka liczba Vel'Koz...ów. Vel'Kozy. Vel'Kozyw...? Myślę, że wykorzystując przedstawione powyżej podejście, udało nam się zapewnić dość zróżnicowanych wrażeń, by gra w tym trybie wydawała się niepowtarzalna podczas kolejnych gier. Mimo wszystko jest to bardzo subiektywny temat, dlatego chcemy wysłuchać waszych przemyśleń i pomysłów, które moglibyśmy rozwijać w przyszłości! Grafika — David „Sharkcromancer” Harrington Podczas fazy koncepcyjnej wpadliśmy na kilka różnych pomysłów, które mogłyby stanowić fajne tło dla trybu bitewnego Czarodziejki Gwiazd PvE. Niektóre ze wstępnych pomysłów wykorzystywały kosmiczny pałac Czarodziejki Gwiazd, pole bitewne na dachach w mieście, grupę starożytnych ruin, wnętrze szkoły oraz park rozrywki z międzyplanetarnym motywem. Idąc dalej, zebraliśmy trochę materiałów referencyjnych i wykonaliśmy szkice oraz proste rysunki, by ustalić, który pomysł chcemy dalej rozwijać. center|600px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna i wprowadzająca w klimat mapy Inwazji'' Na tym etapie skonsultowaliśmy się z innymi zespołami pracującymi nad Czarodziejką Gwiazd, by dowiedzieć się, jakiego rodzaju opowieści tworzą. Przerzucaliśmy się pomysłami na różne możliwe scenerie bitew i ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na środowisko ojczystej planety . Zespół postanowił rozwinąć ideę parku pośrodku miasta. Po obmyśleniu ogólnej historii zaczęliśmy tworzyć grafiki, które miały oddawać ten klimat. Jeden z naszych projektantów mieszkał kiedyś w Japonii i miał kilka interesujących pomysłów związanych z włączeniem tradycyjnej japońskiej architektury do nowoczesnego miasta w stylu Tokio. Wynikiem było całkiem interesujące połączenie latarń w starodawnym stylu ze współczesnymi drapaczami chmur. Spędziłem trochę czasu na zespoleniu tych pomysłów w całość na rysunku koncepcyjnym. Cały zespół bardzo ekscytował się takim kierunkiem rozwoju, a ten rysunek służył nawet jako tymczasowy ekran wczytywania w trakcie dalszych prac deweloperskich. [[Plik:Inwazja Dev Blog4.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna ilustrująca układ mapy i dopasowanie do siebie elementów.]] ''Zacząłem pracować nad zunifikowaną koncepcją układu, czyli etapem, na którym dbamy o to, aby wszystkie elementy graficzne układu pasowały do siebie wizualnie, były spójne pod względem motywu i tworzyły wizualną harmonię. Chcieliśmy mieć mieszankę różnych stref, przez które gracz mógłby się przemieszczać, ale napięty termin ukończenia pracy oznaczał, że wszystkie musiały być skonstruowane z takich samych obiektów modułowych. (Obiekt modułowy to rodzaj elementu graficznego, który może być powtarzany w interesujący sposób, na przykład budynek, krzak lub drzewo). Początkowo trudno było uchwycić styl graficzny świata Czarodziejki Gwiazd z jego mieszanką odniesień do prawdziwego świata i form stylizowanych. W końcu postanowiliśmy zachować poziom szczegółów z League of Legends, jednocześnie upraszczając główne kształty i obrysy i sprowadzając je do poziomu klasycznego stylu anime. center|600px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna okolicy jeziora'' right|225px|thumb|''Pomysły projektantów gry na układ mapy'' Ścisła współpraca z zespołem projektantów gry oznacza konieczność szybkiej pracy i wielu iteracji. Często zaczynało się od bardzo zgrubnych map dwuwymiarowych do wczesnych testów, ale mapy te zaraz przestawały być przydatne z powodu szybkich zmian w toku postępów projektu. „Szare bryły” doskonale umożliwiają efektywną współpracę z projektantami gry bez ich spowalniania. Mogliśmy uchwycić klimat miejsca rozgrywki bez potrzeby spędzania zbyt długiego czasu na dopracowywaniu szczegółów trójwymiarowych modeli, które być może wcale nie zostaną wykorzystane. Jeremy „Redondo” Page spędził kilka dni, wypełniając bryłami obszar mapy, co pozwoliło nam zacząć testy rozgrywki na czymś bardziej konkretnym i bliższym ostatecznej formy. Na przykład wcześnie zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że miasto musi być osadzone znacznie niżej niż obszar gry, aby było dobrze widoczne pod kątem ustawienia kamery w League. center|600px|thumb|''Szare bryły modelowe na mapie'' Gdy nasz uwaga przeniosła się na świat, zaczęliśmy dopracowywać elementy tła i ciekawe miejsca, które były potrzebne, by nadać światu unikalny klimat i zapewnić otoczeniu większą wiarygodność. Dotyczy to takich rzeczy jak elementy pola gry, fontanny i szczegóły gruntu. To wspólny wysiłek, podczas którego często przechodzimy od aktualizacji obiektów w grze do malowania na bazie zrzutów ekranu i szybkiego rozwiązywania napotkanych problemów, takich jak zła kompozycja, zbyt ostre kontury i bezsensowne tekstury. center|600px|thumb|''Rysunek ilustrujący kierunek rozwoju prac graficznych obszaru górnych peryferii'' [[Plik:Inwazja Dev Blog9.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna różnych elementów tła, które dodają światu życia i detali.]] ''Gdy tworzące świat elementy zaczęły do siebie pasować, zauważyliśmy, że powierzchnia ziemi wydaje się całkiem pusta. Zdecydowaliśmy się wykorzystać tę samą technologię, której użyliśmy na Summoner's Rift, dzięki czemu mogliśmy w pełni modyfikować cały obszar rozgrywki. Pozwoliło nam to w praktyce namalować własną mapę, na której można grać! Nasz grafik 3D, '''Ayhan „Ayhankin” Aydogan', zajął się miastem, ozdabiając całą mapę i ożywiając wszystkie detale parku. Dodaliśmy sterty opadłych liści, gęstą trawę, łachy piachu, delikatne efekty świetlne i tym podobne elementy, co naprawdę ożywiło całość.'' left|200px|thumb|''Tekstury gruntu mapy'' Jednak tryb gry to nie tylko mapa — potrzebowaliśmy jakichś wrogów! Projektanci wyszukali potwory dysponujące mocami, które chcieli wykorzystać, a my mieliśmy pokazać te potwory tak, aby sprawiały wrażenie jednego gatunku obcych. Ujednoliciliśmy ich paletę kolorów i daliśmy im wszystkim zielony, pozaziemski poblask, co stanowiło ich element wspólny. Następnie wprowadziliśmy pewne zróżnicowanie w nasyceniu barw, skali i sposobu poruszania się, aby potwory nie stały się zbyt trudne do odróżnienia od siebie. Rezultatem była grupa nowych „kosmicznych obcych”, którzy pasowali do siebie wizualnie, bez potrzeby tworzenia dziewiątki zupełnie nowych postaci! 600px|center|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna różnych „kosmicznych obcych”, którzy tworzą wrogie siły'' center|600px|thumb|''Porównanie między grafiką finalną a wczesnym modelem z szarymi bryłami'' Praca nad Czarodziejką Gwiazd była niesamowicie fajnym doświadczeniem i jesteśmy teraz strasznie nakręceni wizją tego, co możemy stworzyć w przyszłości. Mamy nadzieję, że wam się to spodoba! Multimedia left left Ciekawostki *Mapa jest zlokalizowana w uniwersum , która jest jednocześnie ich miejscem zamieszkania. *Wrogami obrończyń są "kosmiczne potwory", które przypominają stworzenia z ubarwione na ciemnozielony kolor. *Na niektórych planszach można zauważyć bawiących się towarzyszy: **20px|border|link= Bokiego i Bakiego na huśtawce **20px|border|link= Shisę na zjeżdżalni de:Valoranischer Stadtpark en:Valoran City Park Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości